Heretofore, beverage supply apparatuses have been known, which are capable of supplying a plurality of kinds of high-temperature beverages using hot water, such as coffee, tea, and green tea, for example.
In recent years, beverage supply apparatuses have been proposed, each configured to display a plurality of beverage options on a touch panel, to make the beverage selected on the touch panel by the user and to dispense the beverage from a beverage supply port such as a nozzle as with the techniques disclosed in Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 and PTL 2, for example.